yo-kai In and out
by sparky232
Summary: The first day of school. But why did I have to go? Kyubi said it will be fun but I am really worried. Does any one have a yo-kai watch? I was thinking this in my head. Why? Why did I have to go? Why?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi sparky232 here and this my FIRST FANFIC. So please no bad comments.**

 **But anyway on to the story!**

 **Flare Firestone**

 **Age: 11**

 **Likes: yo-kai, Kyubi, and foxes.**

 **Power: can turn into Krystal Fox**

 **Friends: Nate and Kyubi**

 **AND LET'S START!**

 **BUT WAIT I DON'T OWN YO-KAI WATCH JUST MY OC.**

(Flares perspective)

The first day of school. But why did I have to go? Kyubi said it will be fun but I am really worried. Does any won have a yo-kai watch? I was thinking this in my head. Why? Why did I have to go? Why?

Time skip

Class

"Ok class, today we have a new student! Flare please introduce yourself." Ok it was my time to shine. "Hi, I'm Flare Firestone and I love foxes!" "Good job Flare. Now you can sit next to... Nate!"

Time skip

Lunch

Tempura. My favorite. Tempura. In a minit it was gone. "Yum!" I say. Then Nate came over and sits by me. I see it. A yo-kai watch and a ghost yo-kai. "Um is that a… Yo-Kai watch?"

(Nates perspective)

I stare. "W-what do you mean a Y-Yo-kai watch?!" and then she said it "A yo-kai watch. You can see yo-kai rite? Cuz there's one next to you. I gasp. She she can see Whisper!? " so you can see whisper." "yes" she said then Whisper said "I think she a yo-kai, remember mister Goodsite?" "are you a Yokai?" "ummmmm yes I am"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi sparky232 here and thank you for reading so let's get back to the story!

And thank you for the revews.

(nates perspective)

"What!?" I said. If I have to say it was surprising. "Have you met kyubi Nate?" She said. "well yes I-" "Well Nate, what are you doing with the new girl?" Eddie buts in. Then I say. "we were um-." "speaking?" Eddie said. "Um yes." "well then I'll leave you to It." The he walked away. 'DING,DING' "welp, that's the bell. Let's get going."

TIME SKIP

CLASS

(Flares prospective)

"Ok class, today we will be studying myths." Oh no not this please don't be yo-kai! "And today the myth will be … yo-kai!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sparky232 back and we got a new chapter! Please review and like. Thanks!

(Flares prospective)

"WHAT!?" I blurt out. Why did it have to be yo-kai. Why? "Flare, is there something you want to say?" Mister Johnson said. "No" I say. "Ok then, let's get back." " Yo-kai are said to be scary. They also inspirit people. As you see this is just a myth." I felt abandoned. He's saying I don't exist. "Now I, will read this, um yo-kai book." "So it starts like this, ' _the one who has the YO-KAI WATCH will be able to cumutcat with yo-kai. This boy will have the watch a have a life that will never be the same. This will only happen in the summer. This bo-"_ "Hay nate that sounds like you, you started acting strange." Said Eddie. "Ya it does." Said Bear. Then Katie "you got that watch the same day to." "umm well-" Hayley Ann raised her. The one with the yo-kai watch model zero. USApyon slapped his face " really Hayley Ann, you showed the yo-kai watch!" "He he?" RING RING "Well GOODBY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi sparky232 back and we got a new chapter! Please review and like. Thanks!

Sorry for not posting for a long time!

(Flares prospective)

"WHAT!?" I blurt out. Why did it have to be yo-kai. Why?

"Flare, is there something you want to say?"

Mister Johnson said.

"No" I say.

"Ok then, let's get back."

" Yo-kai are said to be scary. They also inspirit people. As you see this is just a myth."

I felt abandoned. He's saying I don't exist.

"Now I, will read this, um yo-kai book." "So it starts like this, ' _the one who has the YO-KAI WATCH will be able to cumutcat with yo-kai. This boy will have the watch a have a life that will never be the same. This will only happen in the summer. This bo-"_

"Hay nate that sounds like you, you started acting strange in the summer." Said Eddie.

"Ya it does." Said Bear.

Then Katie "you got that watch the same day to."

"umm well-" Hayley Ann raised her. The one with the yo-kai watch model U. USApyon slapped his face "

really Hayley Ann, you showed the yo-kai watch!"

"well s-"

RING RING "Well GOODBY!"

Time skip

AT NATE'S PLACE

(Still Flares prospective)

"Ring ring"

"Umm hi?" said I said from the phone I stole.

"Oh hi Flare. Can you go to my house. I want to speak with." Nate says.

" Yes?" I say why did he want me to go to his house?

"K, see you."

Time skip

IN NATE'S BEDROOM

(Nate's prospective)

"Um so… can you, you know, transform?" I say. I recall her saying that she a yo-kai. So she be one.

"Yes I can. You want to see?" She says like its not a big deal. "Yes I do!" I say

"Ok…" * Pop* "umm ok?"

xd


End file.
